


With Help From a Friend

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex spreads her wings, F/F, Might just take a bit, Will be Sanvers endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt (see notes for full prompt) by awesomedistinguishedperfection.





	1. Lucy Lane Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the rating will be for this one, so I left it unrated. Will likely be a bit of a crack fic.
> 
> While Supercorp owns my soul, my wife has requested that I take a stab at the Tumblr prompt.

It all started out as a normal day. Alex was at the new downtown DEO headquarters going over some human-alien crime statistics with Maggie. Well, attempting to, anyway. Despite finally telling Maggie what she thought of her, and the subsequent hallway conversation and game of pool a week later, Alex still wasn’t anywhere close to getting over Maggie. In fact, she and Kara had just spent the night before sharing three tubs of Ben & Jerry's while they commiserated over their lacking love lives.

  
Suddenly both women heard a commotion outside the conference room. Quickly looking up from the documents, she locked eyes with Maggie, both reaching for their sidearms before running out to the lobby. There, at the base of the stairs, stood someone that Alex thought she’d never see again - Lucy Lane.

  
Quickly holstering her weapon, Alex showed an uncharacteristic side of herself and ran over to Lucy before engulfing her in a large hug. Ever since Lucy had assisted in her rescue, along with J’onn, Alex had a soft spot for the former JAG lawyer turned DEO co-Director.

  
“Lucy! Where have you been?! We’ve missed you around here!”

  
Mirroring Alex’s large grin, Lucy returned the hug before taking a step back. Giving Alex a flirty grin that Alex hadn’t even seen her direct at James, Lucy glanced at Maggie before replying.

  
“Now Agent Danvers, that is currently classified. I can however say that that thanks to a little birdy I’ve decided to come back for a vacation. Would you mind introducing me to your partner here?”

  
With a blush, Alex looked back at Maggie briefly. “Oh, she’s not my partner. Well, she is, my work partner that is. Nothing else.” Alex felt fully entitled to this claim, after all Maggie had made it abundantly clear that all she saw for the two of them was friendship.

  
Alex was so wrapped up in Lucy she didn’t notice the scowl cross Maggie face, nor did she notice Maggie’s quick exit from the DEO lobby.

  
Maggie’s exit did not escape Lucy’s notice however. With a slow, seemingly victorious grin, Lucy rested her arm across Alex’s shoulders.

  
“Well Agent Danvers, can I interest you in a drink?”

  
Looking back at Lucy, Alex shared her grin. Alex decided that if Maggie wasn’t interested in dating her, that she might as well accept Lucy’s blatant offer. With all the bravado she could muster, still looking at Lucy, noticing (not for the first time) how incredible her eyes were Alex replied to Lucy’s offer.

  
“I would love to. In fact, I know just the place for us to catch up.”

  
\---

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Authors Note

Since my other stories are eating up my time, and I have found another story similar to this one that is much better than what I could do, I'm abandoning this story.

Go check out "Mission: Make Maggie Jealous" by plutoalwayspluto. :)

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok, so Kara assembles team of hot women to hit on Alex in front of Maggie to make her jealous. Featuring, Lucy that returned from super classified mission just to make “this Maggie girl” jealous, Sara staying in their universe a little longer because it’s really gay and she’s having the time of her life getting under Detective Sawyers skin, Vasquez ‘the senior lesbian’ introducing Alex to the beautiful world of wlw, Lena getting flustered because girl she has a crush on asked Her to flirt with her sister and Lena couldn’t even put up a fight against Kara’s pout so she just gave in. Fast forward to the next week, Maggie’s fully healed after a breakup and now she was going to ask Alex on a date but every time she tries to she gets interrupted by different women trying to flirt with Alex and really “in what world would Alex choose her over a CEO, a Secret service agent, Supergirl, general or White Canary ?”"


End file.
